Escape me in Death
by Bitter-old-witch
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the devil. When you make a deal with the devil it is forever. Kurt needs to learn this
1. Preface

Chapter 0 (The actual story will begin in the next chapter This is just a summary of the past)

A woman stood crying over a gravestone. 'Here lies Blaine Anderson. Son, Husband and Father'

To be honest Blaine never expected his life to end with him 6 FT under the ground at age 35. Heck, he never expected someone so close to pull the trigger. He assumed he would grow old and pass power unto his son. However life had other plans for him.

Xxxxx

Antonio Anderson was born to the Anderson family in 1920. Anthonio had just come from Italy and he was building his empire. The greatest Empire the world would ever know. Antonio had arrived on a boat much like many others. He had the American dream in mind and just about a dollar in his hand. He was determined to make something of himself. In order to get a fake citizen passport Antonio had to rename himself Blaine Anderson. Getting that alone was a hassle.

Blaine had to make quick money and he did so taking out men for a small time New Orleans boss. Many times he had to use a gun and sometimes he was asked to beat them to death using his hands. It was not pretty but Blaine needed to survive.

When he made enough to change his name and get an identity he disappeared. Moving to New York and leaving his old life behind.

In New York Blaine was determined to become somebody bigger than the stars. He got a job moving boxes at a local warehouse.

That was when he met Kurt Hummel. Kurt was a special breed he was a submissive so beautiful Blaine could barely look for more than 5 minutes without feeling the need to mount. He knew who Kurt was but Kurt had no idea who he was or who he was going to be. He often stared at Kurt and silently observed him. He would marry Kurt one day, he promised himself as he laid on the floor of his shared apartment.

He would make Kurt his. To do that he would need to take out David Karofsky and have a fat bank account to offer Kurt the best. He bet if anyone looked in his head, they'd laugh. No one would see it coming he Antonio Anderson would run New York with a beautiful Submissive by his side.

Currently Blaine worked as a mover at Kurt's Husband's company and that was it. No one knew him and no one knew about his past. He was just a hard working honest guy to everyone. He liked this, it made it easy for him to learn the inside and outside silently and build a crew of friends who would want to be big.

As he sat at his chair in the office, he held back a small laugh as he thought of Kurt dressed like him in a movers overall. How he would Imagine Kurt pout at wearing anything other than his designer clothes. Kurt dressed in the latest fashions and drove nice cars. There was no way Kurt could understand a working life and Blaine was not going to take Kurt from riches to rags. He was going to shower Kurt with gifts and live as soon as he and Kurt got married.

Blaine could barely afford two meals a day. That would change soon. He could not wait to return filthy rich and talk to Kurt as an equal. Currently, he shared a one bedroom apartment with six other people and his month's wages would never cover Kurt's stylist alone. Much less Kurt's expensive lifestyle.

The first time Blaine every spoke to Kurt. Blaine felt his world paused for a moment. "Hi, can you pass me that wrench? I want to take a look under the hood of this truck they claim won't start" Kurt smiled. Blaine had only passed by on accident and now he had Kurt speaking to him. Blaine smiled in return, he knew he wanted Kurt more than anything else. Especially when Kurt bend over the hood of the truck and Blaine could see the definition of Kurt's ass.

Not only was Kurt extremely sexy. Kurt knew his way around a car and it was a huge turn on. Kurt was his motivation right now. His mother always said pick a motivation, pick a goal and achieve it at all costs. To get Kurt Blaine would have to achieve everything.

Blaine had made some friends in high places by the end of the week.

He only saw Kurt three times after that before he quit his job and decided to go about making money the more illegal way.

Someone from the movers introduced him to Tommy, a wise guy who sold booze, drugs and hot submissives.

Tommy dressed in suits that Blaine could not afford to even look at. He always had 4 guys with glock around him. Tommy was a fat bald man that stood at 4ft. Blaine had gone to visit Tommy.

The man instantly took a liking to Blaine and often referred to Blaine as his own son. Blaine was the one to kill Tommy a year later and take the business from his fingers.

Antonio was not a normal man, he did not feel sentiments and did not care for human life. In Italy he led a fierce gang and only when he realized he could be more did he desert his old gang and come to America.

Our story begins when Blaine pulled the trigger and killed Tommy in cold blood.

XXX

Blaine had almost not killed, he smiled as he stared down at the lifeless body of the man before him. Blaine had grown to like him but sacrifices had to be made for greatness and Tommy was one of them. The door opened, an asian man stood there with a frown on his face. "Could you not smile like a lunatic? "

"I could but why would I listen to you Wes? " Blaine asked as he tucked his gun back into his belt. "Did you kill his wife and kids? " Blaine asked. Wes had a dark look on his face but nodded. .

"Wes, we want to be rich, right? " Blaine asked.

"Yes"

"Then sacrifices have to be made. let's frame him and get this over with. "

"Yeah"


	2. Chapter 1

For one year Blaine had been stealing from Tommy and the Italian Mob, Parezille. Would find 1 year worth of drugs in Tommy's home.

Blaine knew anyone Tommy trusted would be a suspect and be automatically blacklisted. So if he wanted to take Tommy's place, he would have to "catch" Tommy red handed and be the one to pull the trigger . He would have to show he had potential. To do that he would have to be the judge, Jury and executioner of Tommy 2 guns. He stared at Wes who had the look of a man who had just regreted his action plastered on his face.

"They will kill us if you tell them Wes" Blaine said slowly. Wes eyes widdened slightly.

"I am not going to-" Wes began. "He did not deserve this Blaine, he was always so kind to us. It does not mean I'd double cross you!"

"You look afraid, a man in fear can do anything" Blaine whispered "but I will remind you this, if you open your mouth they will kill us both, by the time they would be through with us. You will find what we did to him as humane in comparison"

Wes eyes hardened at the thought, he nodded his head. "I would not betray you Blaine"

"You better not, because if you buy your freedom, I will kill you. I would make sure you are dead long before I die." Blaine smiled as he walked away. He knew Wes would follow and if he did not it simply meant Wes still had doubts which would mean he'd have to kill Wes.

Wes followed behind Blaine after a momentof hesitation. He was terrified and he felt guilty but at this point there was little he could do. The gears were already turning in his head and all he wanted was to survive this.

XXX

Kurt stood still as another porcelain plate came flying at his head. "You are upset, I take it" Kurt said as he stared back at his husband David Karofsky from across the kitchen.

"I pay for every damn thing you want Kurt!" David snapped. "The fuck do you mean you are not in the mood, you were in the mood to take my money and go shopping yesterday."

"David, you need to calm down." Kurt resporesponded calmly. " The neighbors will hear you, Mr. Bigshot!"

"Stop making me seem unreasonable. How long have we been married Kurt? Do you know how many times we have had sex? 5 fucking times" David picked up another porcelain plate. Kurt had gotten those set of plates from Paris.

David and Kurt had been in their room, David tried to touch Kurt and once more he was met with 'I am not in the mood' Kurt proceeded to walk down to the kitchen to get space between him and David but David followed behind him and was throwing a tantrum.

"I know about Chris." Kurt smiled slightly.

"You know about a prostitute I visit because you refuse to put out?" David snapped. "Big fucking deal, half the men here have fucking whores by the side."

"Is that Joey is as well?" Kurt asked. "Maybe mike who you took to our bed our wedding night. Remember what you said 'Kurt, I will always have you but this is my one chance to have sex with a Negro.' and you asked me to leave."

"For christ sake. That is none of your fucking business. I married you to suck my fucking dick not to ask me questions." David snapped.

"I politely decline" Kurt snapped.

"Once again I did not ask for your opinion" David approached Kurt, Kurt moved behind the round table. "Kurt come here"

"What exactly is your plan? To rape me?" Kurt asked. "I will kill you."

"You would get nothing if I fucking die" David snapped. "You need me alive to pay for those fucking designer shoes!" Kurt glared at David.

"I have enough anyway. There is nothing you can do to me at this point David" Kurt snapped.

"Except stop paying your father's medical bills should you continue to be unreasonable." David glared at Kurt. "The choice is yours, If you want your father's bills paid you have to let me fuck you whenever I want."

Kurt grit his teeth, David knew he had checkmate. "I see" Kurt's hands clentched into fists. For a breif moment. His plastic smile was back in place.

"Now go upstair and lie on you back. I cannot wait to be inside you" David groaned. Kurt hesitated for a moment, he did not own anything as a submissive. If David raped he had little to no power to stop him. After all it was law that you cannot rape your own submissive.

"Of course dear" Kurt's smile did not break as he walked up the wooden steps.

David glared at the shards of broken porcelain that littered the counter and floor. What the fuck was the point loving someone who would never love him back.

XXX

It was all a game to Blaine. Wes gathered as he observed the man flow through lie after lie. the enforcer for the family was taking their statement and Blaine was more believable than the fucking truth.

Wes blinked when the enforcer turned to look at him.

"Tell me, you are not Italian, why did he hire you?" The

Enforcer had a thick Italian accent, dressed in a suit and wore a hat most wise guys wore. Wes could not lie he felt fear. " You look afraid, have something to hide?"

Blaine's eyes stared at him, Wes could tell Blaine would put a bullet in his head there and then if he failed this. Rather than speak English and respond. Wes started speaking Chinese. The enforcer frowned before walking away as Wes still spoke. Blaine smirked as he followed the enforcer patting Wes back. It was Blaine's way of saying good job.

Wes watched the enforcer move to interrogate more men. The man seemed frustrated, Wes could tell this enfprenfprcer knew Tommy and was trying hard to find evidence that Tommy was innocent.

Wes knew he would find none, well except for one Wes had planted. The enforcer was to find it and take it to the big boss. Blaine would be called in with evidence to prove it fake and the enforcer would be discredited as being emotionally attached.

Blaine was just going to end up getting so much power and only Wes knew the truth. What if Blaine took him down? Wes watched blaine for a moment wondering if it was all in his head. If Blaine would really kill him. If this was all just a big scam. Then Blaine could be making him his right hand man.

Wes sighed as he rubbed his temples. He needed to stop worrying. Blaine needed Wes, he needed someone he could trust right now. Tommy helped a lot of people and Blaine getting the throne would make him have a lot of enemies.

Wes took a deep breath, he had to choose to not be afraid or his fear would destroy everything. Are you happy now? he asked himself internally. He was asian, he would never grow in the ranks without Blaine. He needed Blaine too. He needed to make sure Blaine knew Wes was a key player to secure his role forever.

XXX

Kurt took a deep breath as he stepped out of his new converitible. He stared up at the hospital forcing himself to smile. It got harder each time to pretend he was happy but he knew his father would stop taking the money if he suspected Kurt just wanted to disappear and become someone else.

It was all fine, his dad was okay. What more did he need? He stepped into the hospital glancing over the sick patients to the maid on duty. He befriended them so they would be kinder to his father.

"Hello Meg, how are the kids?" He asked. Meg smiled, her eyes had bags at the bottom and she looked exhausted.

"They are fine Kurt. Here is your tag. You dad is okay. just checked on him a while ago." She said as she handed him a visitors tag.

"I was-" Kurt was cut off when someone stepped up to him, he spun around quickly. He had seen the man before him before but he could not recall where. The man wore a fancy suit with a patterned shirt with it. His hair gelled down like a helmet. " Do you mind taking some steps back?" Kurt asked. The man smiled but accepted. "Have we met before?" The man smiled.

"Perhaps you dream about me" He said. Kurt rolled his eyes before taking the tag and walking towards the elevator. When the elevator opened Kurt stepped in he could see the man approaching. "Hold the elevator beautiful" Kurt almost frowned. his teeth grit but his smile stayed in place as he pressed the close button repeatedly. The door almost closed but a hand stopped it causing it to reopen. "I guess you didn't want me in here beautiful"

"Look, I am a taken sub." Kurt said calmly as he lifted his hand to show the ring with David's family crest.

"Why does that matter? You can look beautiful and be taken" The man said. " Unless you really do not know what you look like in those pants." Kurt flushed red.

"Stop talking to me." Kurt snapped.

"Or what? Scared you would fall in love with me?" The man asked.


End file.
